bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Way of Honest People
is 'Kenji Miyazawa's character song, sung by Kenji's seiyuu, Hiroyuki Kagura. The song is included in ' . Lyrics Romaji= Denki mo tooranu toaru sato Soko ga boku no furusato desu Hito mo doubutsu mo kubetsu naku Warai au yo na nodoka na basho desu yo Honno futatsuki hodo mae ni Toaru keii de yatte kimashita Kuuki mo okane no gainen mo Tokai rashi sa tanoshi kute Mada mada shinsan mono dakedo Aa oshigoto wa junchou desu Komatta toki ni wa hohoendara Dareka tasukete kureru Kono machi no hito wa ii hito bakari Nante arigatain deshou Tama ni wa hanashi ga tsuuji nakute Teara ni mo narimau ga Ame ni mo makezu sunao na mama de Itara ii n o desu sou yuu mono desu Kyou mo chousa wa kenjitsu ni Tegakari kara sagashi mashou Saikin yoku shite kudasaru Kare no moto de kiite mimashou Douyara saki no rojiura ni Mada hannin wa iru you desu Waru sa wo shita no wa anata desuk ka? Iya haya chigai masu ka? Douyara hito chigai gokai no you de Gomeiwaku wo kake mashita Kimochi wo katareba ushi mo hito mo Tsuuji aeru mono desu Kaze ni mo makezu sunao de ireba Michi wa hirake masu Saki hodo buri desu dou shimashita ka? Kokuhaku ni oide da to wa Abareru ushi ni wa tedjika na mono de Kansha ga wari ni ai no muchi wo Komatta toki ni wa hohoendara Wakari aeru no desu ne Roudou no ata no shokuji wa yahari Shiawase no aji ga shimasu Tama ni wa hanashi ga tsuuji nakuta Teara ni mo narimasu ga Ame ni mo makezu sunao na mama de Itara ii no desu sou yuu mono desu |-| Kanji= 電気も通らぬ　とある郷里　そこが僕の故郷です 人も動物も区別なく　笑い合うよな　長閑な場所ですよ ほんの二月ほど前に　とある経緯で遣ってきました 空気もお金の概念も　都会らしさ楽しくて まだまだ新参者だけど　ああ、お仕事は順調です！ 困った時には微笑んだら 誰か助けてくれる この街の人は佳い人ばかり なんて有り難いんでしょう たまには話しが通じなくて 手荒にもなりますが 雨ニモマケズ　素直なままで居たら佳いのです サウイフものです 今日も調査は堅実に　手掛かりから探しましょう 最近好くしてくださる　彼のもとで　訊いてみましょう どうやら先の路地裏に　まだ、犯人は居るようです！ 悪さをしたのは貴方ですか？ いやはや、違いますか どうやら人違い　誤解のようで ご迷惑を掛けました 気持ちを語れば牛も人も 通じ合えるものです 風ニモマケズ　素直で居れば道は拓けます 先ほどぶりです　どうしましたか？ 告白においでだとは！ “暴れる牛には手近な物で” 感謝がわりに愛の鞭を！ 困った時には微笑んだら 解り合えるのですね 労働の後の食事はやはり 倖せの味がします たまには話が通じなくて 手荒にもなりますが 雨ニモマケズ　素直なままで居たら佳いのです サウイフものです |-| English= My hometown is a village without electricity It’s a place where humans and animals live and laugh together—it’s a really peaceful place. Around two months ago, I came here, but that’s a long story… This big city, with its atmosphere and this “money” stuff is fun so far! I’m still a newbie, but work sure is going well! If ever there’s any kind of trouble, just smile And someone will always come to help. The people in this town are all such good folks, What a lovely thing it is! Sometimes there are some misunderstandings And there’s no choice but to be rough, but still, Standing undefeated by the rain and being honest is the best way to live This is the kind of person I am. Today’s case looks pretty solid, let’s start by searching for any clues! That guy over there’s been so kind to me lately, so let’s try asking him It seems that the culprit might still be in that alley up ahead! Could you be the one who’s done this bad deed? Goodness gracious, I must have been incorrect! It seems like you’ve been mistaken for someone else I apologize for all the trouble this misunderstanding has caused! If we speak earnestly about our feelings, humans and cows alike Will be able to understand one another If we stand undefeated by the wind and live honest lives, so many paths will open up! You’re the one from earlier—what do you need from me? Oh my, you came to confess!? “Should cows act up, use whatever’s close at hand—” Can’t spare the rod in showing your gratitude! If ever there’s any kind of trouble, just smile And we’ll all be able to understand each other! Eating after manual labor is truly Such a happy experience! Sometimes there are some misunderstandings And there’s no choice but to be rough, but still, Standing undefeated by the rain and being honest is the best way to live This is the kind of person I am. Category:Character songs